


Found Myself a Cheerleader

by sunlilith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys in Skirts, Cheerleader Hinata Shouyou, Cheerleader and Jock Roleplay, If You Squint - Freeform, KuroHina Week 2021, Locker Room, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Roleplay, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, kurohina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlilith/pseuds/sunlilith
Summary: KurohinaWeek NSFWDay 1: RoleplayKuroo and Hinata decides to play at the MSBY Locker Room.' Kuroo holds his breath in anticipation as Shouyou stops right in front of his locker, slowly bending down under the guise of fixing his shoe.He watches as the skirt rise inch by inch, then he realize that Shouyou was not wearing anything underneath that skirt '
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Found Myself a Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> Your girl's first smut :D
> 
> I literally have to remind myself they're roleplaying at every paragraph cos i keep forgetting.

Shouyou can't believe they're really doing this, he's looking at himself in the mirror trying to fix his skirt and top, which is so short it's basically a crop top, into place. 

Thirty minutes ago, Kuroo showed up at their practice with a big paper bag and a shit eating grin already looking like he's scheming something. Honestly, when is he not.

He walks up to him to give him a kiss then proceeds to high five Bokuto and chat with everyone. Dodging Atsumu's inquiry about the paper bag by saying it's a gift to Shouyou while throwing a smirk in Shouyou's way. 

Shouyou already knows what's in the bag and he can only hope that it's not obvious that they're planning to fuck in the locker room, Omi-san will be definitely be miffed at him for sure... and then he'd murder Kuroo. He clearly doesn't want that.

When everyone had left, he's trying hard not to show his excitement. He's both thrilled and worried at doing this shit at what could technically be his workplace. Honestly, who's idea was it to do a cheerleader-jock roleplay at the gym and not just their apartment. 

Jokes on him though cos it was kinda his idea in the first place. He made the mistake of murmuring something about authenticity and Kuroo immediately got on board and now he's here in the shower room fitting his ass into this small ass skirt.

With that thought he takes one final look at the mirror and smooths out the skirt, taking a deep breath before he unlocks the door. Ready to seduce the handsome jock.

* * *

In the locker room, Kuroo made quick work in chucking his suit and changing in to his old jersey. He knows it's a bad idea to defile the MSBY locker room to this level but when he heard Shouyou saying it would be more authentic in a real locker room he jumped the gun. To see Shouyou in a cheerleading outfit, he's definitely ready to face the wrath of a certain teammate. Only if they get caught of course, which they wouldn't. He made sure of that. 

Convincing Shouyou was a pretty easy task, his lover is pretty much enthusiastic in trying new things. He even keeps a little list.

So herding him to a cheerleader uniform he found online, which suspiciously looked too close to Nekoma colors, was defnitely a breeze. Brazil really did a number on his lover, and in a good way for sure.

He remembers the first time he saw how Shouyou looked in the sun, skin golden and glistening- fuck maybe when the season ends they can plan a month long beach sexca- escapade. 

The sound of the door clicking pulls him out of his beach god Shouyou thoughts and his head immediately snaps towards the shower door. There he's greeted by the sight of his boyfriend in all his red skirt and crop top glory.

The skirt showing off his narrow waist and thighs, the crop top a tight fit on his chest and giving him a tantalizing view of his toned stomach.

He knew the outfit would look good on Shouyou, but seeing it now he's even more thankful to his past self who thought of this whole 'put Shouyou in a skirt' idea. Did he choose red so it would resemble his high school's colors? Did he choose the shortest one the store has to offer so he can admire his glorious thighs? Is he gonna take a bunch of pictures so he can look at them when Shouyou is away? Yes to all of those. He's is guilty of all accounts, sue him his boyfriend is hot.

Kuroo is too busy looking to his heart content,he fails to see the flash of determination on Shouyou's face. The smaller man schools his expression to faint surprise and paddles over to him, "What are you still doing here, Kuroo-san?"

_Oh, Kuroo startles, they're already starting._

Shouyou reaches him and settles down really close to him. Their knees touching and his fingers ghosting over his shoulder as he bats his eyes up at him. Ready to listen to whatever he hast to say.

"I- uh i'm the one assigned to lock up."

  
"How convenient for me then..." Shouyou abruptly stands up the moment the words are out of his mouth. He slowly makes his way to his locker, small scheming smile playing on his lips.

"You did really well today... I was so taken by your play today. You were so handsome and ..."

Shouyou continues his slew of praises and he doesn't have to look back to know that he has the volleyball captain's full attention. 

Kuroo holds his breath in anticipation, when Shouyou stops right in front of his locker grabbing random things and purposefully pretends to look for stuff in there. Not even a minute in his pretend rummaging, he slowly bends down on the guise of fixing his shoe or something. 

Kuroo watches as that action slowly exposes the glorious contrast of Shouyou's tan lines and his milky skin that the Brazil sun hasn't touched much. He sees the skirt rise inch by inch, and then he feels it hit him. Hard. His lover is a minx and realization dawns on him that Shouyou is not wearing anything underneath. He feels his breath leave him as Shouyou's pert ass comes in to view.

He hasn't even recover yet Shouyou pulls another trick. He fucking chokes on his spit when Shouyou slowly reaches back with both hands and gently parts his cheeks to reveal his pink, pretty hole to him. And upon further oggling, the pretty pink hole is already glistening which tells him his little cheerleader had fun in the showers before coming out. 

  
The little minx looks back and beams up at him as if he didnt just do something that gave the captain a fucking heart attack.

Kuroo quickly stands from his perch and stalks towards Shouyou. He has decided that he had his fill of the view... atleast for now. After that incredibly unfair and wanton display from the other, all he could really think about is sinking into that warm and tight heat and ruining his pretty little cheerleader. 

When he reaches Shouyou, he crowds him back to the cold metal of the locker door pressing his clothed cock against the swell of Shouyou’s ass, making sure he can feel how hard he made him. Shouyou straightens up a bit and braces himself on the locker so he can roll his hips in response. 

  
“Kuroo-sa-ah…”, His words are replaced with gasps when one of Kuroo’s hands finds its way on his top, and immediately settles on his chest. "Yes chibi-chan?", ducking his head down to kiss Shouyou’s neck gently. Shouyou bit his lower lip, muffling a wanton moan when those fingers began to expertly tease his nipples. He can only continue to pant and arch his back as Kuroo continues his assault on his poor chest. 

When Kuroo finally decides that Shouyou's chest has gotten fair attention and Shouyou is all dazed and drooling, his hands begins their descend. He caressed his lover's toned stomach, getting lower and nearer to his cock but quickly changing path and moves to the back of his spine instead. Shouyou whined but Kuroo only shushes him and gives him a peck, “shh... be patient baby."

Shouyou nods as he feels Kuroo flip the short skirt and brush a finger over his entrance. He gasps and tries to push himself against the older's finger to get him inside. "You're already dripping here, chibi-chan. were you expecting this?".  
"Y-yeah... you looked so- good playing Kuroo-san. wanted to ah- be ready for you."   
“fuck, you’re so perfect”

He continues with his task, easily sliding two fingers in and out of Shouyou's ass. He makes sure to brush his fingers over the bundle of nerves inside Shouyou making him see stars. He mercilessly push into that sweet spot and Shouyou couldn't help but respond to it by moving his hips along and riding the fingers inside him. He's moaning so loud and he feels delirious already, "We're just getting started and you're already this loud, chibi-chan. Aren’t you scared of getting caught, chibi-chan?"

Instead of answering, Shouyou reaches back to work off the drawstring of Kuroo's shorts, fumbling to get his already hard cock out. This time, it’s Kuroo's breath that gets knocked out “Shouyou”. Kuroo swallows thickly as he sees his cock next to Shouyou's ass, the tip is starting to overflow with precum and the skirt a delightful addition to a view he's enjoyed so many times. 

“More Kuroo-san... please” Shouyou says, pushing his ass back more purposefully against Kuroos’s exposed cock. “Shh.. i got you, baby., reaching forward he readjusts Shouyou's forearms, resting it against the locker in front of him making sure he won't lose his balance. Then he starts to thrust between Shouyou’s cheeks, the precum and the lube lets his cock slide easily against the cleft of his ass.

He hovers over Shouyou's back and presses him even further to the cold metal. He lines himself up, the tip of his cock kissing Shouyou's entrance smearing more precum into it. Then slowly and carefully pushing inside the warm, tight heat of the pretty cheerleader under him. 

He starts rocking his hips, fucking right into the tight heat enveloping his cock. The feeling immediately overwhelming his senses, he drives deep into him. Making sure to fill him up good, and give Shouyou everything he could ever want.

He switch to quick shallow thrusts, Shouyou's mouth wide open spewing of moans and mewls. "You look so pretty like this, chibi-chan. Like a little slut.” 

Shouyou tips his head back “A-ah Kuroo-san, I’m g-gonna-”. Before Shouyou could spill himself Kuroo abruptly pulls out, earning him whines of protest from the smaller man. But Kuroo has plans, just as quickly he flips him over, Shouyou's back meeting the cold metal of the locker but he doesn't mind when Kuroo fills him up once again. Kuroo grabs his legs to wrap them in his waist and Shouyou loops his arms around the older's shoulders to pull him even closer. He dug his heels into the small of Kuroo's back, urging him to drive his cock into him even deeper.

Kuroo aligns their lips in a wet messy kiss, sloppy and uncoordinate but they didn't care. When they broke apart for a breath, Shouyou's lids are barely open, too drunk on the feeling of being filled and kissed within an inch of his life. His tongue lolling out as if asking for more. 

Kuroo lifts his hand to caress his face, rub his thumb across his spit-slick, parted lips and Shouyou immediately takes his fingers in to his mouth. He looks right at him, sucking on his fingers and rolling them with his tongue. 

Filthy sounds fill the locker room, they clearly could hear the wet slaps as Kuroo drives into him harder, their combined groans and wanton moans echoing loudly as they edge closer to their release.

  
  
"Kuroo-san, fuck im com- ah", Shouyou comes first with a full body shudder and a muffled cry into Kuroo's neck. Kuroo lets out a choked moan when Shouyou clench hard around him, pushing him into his own release. He fucks him relentlessly as he chases the high and empties into Shouyou's ass.   


He gives a few more thrust riding out both of their orgasm before Kuroo wraps his free arm around Shouyou's waist and holds him close.

"Mmm... that was really good, Tetsu” Shouyou looks up at him dazedly. He looks thoroughly fucked out already. "You look so good like this, baby." 

"Though we're not done yet. I have more plans," Shouyou looks at him with raised eyebrows "the jock hasn't even sullied the cheerleader's face and skirt yet!".

"oh my god Tetsu!", Shouyou rolls his eyes but there's a visible blush high on his cheeks. Kuroo pecks him on the cheeks, which turned into a little make out session after a while.

Shouyou doesn't really need to be buttered up to say yes and they know it, his stamina is always sky high and one round is not gonna cut it.

Shouyou rolls his hips into the cock still buried inside of him and lets his jock do his thing. No more convincing required cos he's always gonna let Kuroo do what he wants anyway. 

  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo: "If you were a cheerleader in my school I would've definitely been all over you, Shouyou. That's for sure."


End file.
